Mutant Revolution
by Moga
Summary: Neopia is on the edge of war. Can a group of Mutants, Babys, and Siblings save Neopia, fufill their dreams, and change the way Mutants are treated?
1. Default Chapter

Cast: Fanger- Mutant Korbat- He wants to change the way Neopets and Neopians think of Mutant pets.  
  
Garoo- Mutant Lupe- He's got the courage and leader ship skills to lead the other on a mission.  
  
Shluk- Mutant Elephante  
  
Sherm- Mutant Blumaroo  
  
Jager- Mutant Buzz  
  
Garog- Mutant Chia- A happy little mutant chia.  
  
Scaroo- Mutant Cybunny- Constantly sad, he doesn't have the courage to look at his own reflection and thus always has his eyes closed.  
  
Blurg- Mutant Kiko  
  
Shreder- Mutant Kougra- A sad Kougra who doesn't belive there is a place for himself in the world.  
  
Flum- Mutant Krawk-He tries to act normal in the crowd, but alone he plots.  
  
Wev- Mutant Moehog- An old Moehog who doesn't get around much, he tells stories to other pets.  
  
Zabuu- Mutant Scorchio- Despite his looks, he a gentle Scorchio who cares about his baby brother, Murbi.  
  
Gramu- Mutant Shoyru- He tries to be happy and ignore what he looks like.  
  
Tichon- Mutant Techo- Tichon tries to be positive in every situation, and it gets annoying!  
  
Fiiro- Mutant Usul- Fiiro rarly talks and observes everything around her.  
  
  
  
Princess- Faerie Acara- She is a spoiled Acara who hates Mutants.  
  
Heart_Wing- Faerie Aisha- Heart_Wing prides herself on her unique wings, which are covered with heart shaped patterns.  
  
Deraro- Striped Chia- He makes himself happy by picking on others and is known as a bully.  
  
Golden_Rise- Gold Chomby- Golden_Rise prides himself on his wealth and joined the others because they were rich.  
  
Orienta- Faerie Cybunny- Orienta's secret lies in her family, and her brother, Scaroo.  
  
Silvaro- Silver Eyrie- He is the winner of many races and is the fastest in the school.  
  
Celeb- Striped Flotsam- Celeb is the school swimming champion, and loves proving it.  
  
Tara- Faerie Krawk- She adores herself and her wings. She prides her self in them and her friends.  
  
Splosh- Faerie Kyrii- She tries to be in with the best crowd and sometimes changes everything just to be cool.  
  
Mari- Faerie Peophin- While she dislikes Mutants at school, she fights it at home, where she teaches her little sister, Tinka, to treat all pets equally.  
  
Slivi- Faerie Scorchio- Slivi stays in the group by putting down her brother, Zabuu.  
  
Vi- Fearie Ixi  
  
  
  
Mewl- Baby Kougra- Mewl tries to understand what happens around him and won't give up ontil he figures it out. He often comes up with obvious solutions to problems that where over looked.  
  
Smay- Baby Moehog- Smay likes Mutants and painted pets. He also loves the stories his grandpa, Wev, tells.  
  
Tinka- Baby Peophin- Tinka is sweet and innocent. She doesn't care what a pet looks like, as long as their nice.  
  
Murbi- Baby Scorchio- Murbi lives in constent feuding of his Faerie Scorchio sister and Mutant Scorchio brother. He has a tendency, though, to stick to Zabuu.  
  
Tif- Baby Usul- Tif makes things work for her by being cute. Almost anyone will be softened by her. She doesn't like most Mutant pets, but accepts thos that are realated to or friends of her friends.  
  
  
  
Sky_Slasher- Faerie Kougra- Sky_Slasher was kept out of the club because of her brother, Shreder. She doesn't mind and hangs out with the Mutant pets.  
  
Lilu- Striped Mynci- Lilu is eager for change in the way Mutants are treated. She does everything she can to help them.  
  
Ice_Princess- Striped Uni- Ice-Princess is not a typical Uni. She is not selfish and doesn't care about apperence. She is a big thinker. 


	2. More Mutants?

Scene One:  
  
Location: Tara's House, Slivi's House  
  
(split screen phone conversation)  
  
Tara: I CAN'T belive the summers over! I didn't come close to my fashion record. And it was GREAT to be away from those awful mutants. I really do feel bad for you, having to live with a disgusting mutant! How do you survive?  
  
Slivi: Tch. You KNOW it's all about showing them who's boss. But I did have a horrible summer. No thanks to THAT monster of a NeoPet. And it was such a disapointment that I couldn't teach my little brother a THING about mutants! He STILL doesn't see what will happen if he hangs out with mutants.  
  
Tara: How stupid is he? I mean, I KNOW he's a baby, but how can ANYONE be so blind? Is almost. TALENTED to be so stupid.  
  
Slivi: I know! I have GOT to get a new family!  
  
Tara: Call Splosh later, she would know about getting a new family. Maybe she knows a good one for you. You know, somewhere where fashion rules and mutants drool.  
  
Slivi: Don't mutants always drool anyway?  
  
Tara: Of course! That's what makes it funny!  
  
Slivi: Oh! That IS funny! And it'll make a great new put-down. I was starting to run out of ideas about them for my 'brother'. Honestly, I MUST have been switched at birth!  
  
Tara: I don't doute it. I can just see you being MY sister. But I can't belive YOUR out of insults. We'll HAVE to swap insults with the rest of the club.  
  
Slivi: Yeah! I bet Celeb has tons of insults!  
  
Tara: Are you KIDDING!?! He's the MASTER of insults! He'll have millions!  
  
Slivi: I can't wait! I gotta go. ZABUU want's to use the phone.  
  
Tara: What for? Like he's even cool.  
  
Slivi: I know. He probobly wants to call his ugly little friends. I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
  
Tara: See ya.  
  
(end split screen)  
  
Slivi the Faerie Scorchio is sitting at a dining room table holding the phone. A Mutant Scorchio stands near her with a Baby Scorchio holding his hand.  
  
Slivi: Here Zabuu.  
  
She tosses him the phone.  
  
Murbi (tugging on the Mutant Scorchio's hand): Can I cawl my fweinds, Zabuu?  
  
Zabuu: Ya, ya. In a minute.  
  
Zabuu dials on the phone and soon it rings.  
  
(split screen)  
  
Zabuu: Hey, Tichon? This is Zabuu.  
  
Tichon (Mutant Techo): Hey Zabuu, what's up?  
  
Zabuu: Not much. Just wondering if Flum has any plans for the first day of school. Ya know, to avoid the Cool, Pretty, Popular, And Rich Club (A/N: They will later be refered to as CPPR).  
  
Tichon: How should I know?  
  
Zabuu: Well he's your neighbor.  
  
Tichon: So?  
  
Zabuu: I dunno. I was just bored. I was also hoping to hear someone other than my family or Slivi's friends.  
  
Tichon: You may be in luck then,  
  
Zabuu: How? I know everyone around here and, besides you, their all busy or don't want to talk to me.  
  
Tichon: Nah, for tomorrow.  
  
Zabuu: You've gone crazy. Everyone will be BUSIER tomorrow. School starts! Remember?  
  
Tichon: I know! But I bet you didn't know a whole bunch of new familys settled down on the other side of town?  
  
Zabuu: Whoa! Really?  
  
Tichon: Yeah! And I bet some of them are mutants!  
  
Zabuu: That rocks! I can't wait for tomorrow!  
  
Tichon: That's a first for you, to be eager for school.  
  
Laughing, Zabuu hung up and left the kitchen 


End file.
